My Immortal
by Elora Dannon
Summary: It has been 3 years since Spike left Faye to go and find Julia. Faye thought she could never love again. Two years later she's moved to Earth and is engaged! What will Faye do when her long lost love shows up?
1. The Past Always Comes Back

(A/N) Wow! This is my first story ever! I hope you guys like it. I know that it's not that great at  
  
first, but it will get better in time..I hope ::sigh:: Anyways this chapter is about Faye chilling at  
  
her apartment on Earth when a mystery guest comes over to have a visit DUN DUN DUN!!! =D I  
  
hope you like it! =) ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 1 : The Past Always Comes Back....  
  
Faye Valentine sat in peaceful silence at her favorite day table on her white stone balcony  
  
that overlooked the entire Earth city below. She inhaled a fresh breath of oxygen that refreshed  
  
her lungs every time that she took a deep breath in, it always smelled like fresh wild flowers on a  
  
summer's day to her. The sun was setting on the horizon yonder, turning the sky a ravishing  
  
orange, red, and pink color. The colors would light up Faye's face and emerald eyes with a  
  
brilliant pink and orange color that softly made her milky white skin to glow. The pink purple  
  
clouds clashed together in giant white formations, dark pink tinted the ends of the puffy white  
  
clouds lightly.. This was Faye's favorite time of day, she always sat down at this usual table on  
  
her bedroom balcony and sipped some cooled coffee. Faye silently watched in awe as the sun set  
  
on the lush grassy horizon that she had come to love over time..   
  
Faye took one last wild flower breath as the very tip of the last grasping part of sun hit the  
  
horizon. Legends always said that if you listened closely when the of the brightest star hit the  
  
horizon you can hear a calming woman voice whisper things to you. Faye heard the woman's  
  
voice every time she saw the sun set. The sun had now set, and the sky began turning a royal dark  
  
blue, a couple of stars arose in the sky, Faye closed her eyes and smiled.. She was finally at  
  
peace...  
  
Faye slightly closed her eyes and took another sip of her now cooled coffee. The cooled  
  
sensation spread over her tongue, Faye always much preferred her coffee to be cooled anyway.  
  
Faye licked her full lips trying to savor the sweet taste, Faye started putting down her coffee mug  
  
when something caught the corner of her emerald eyes...  
  
It was a man...  
  
A tall lanky man with mossy green hair was walking towards her door. Faye dropped her  
  
coffee to the stone floor below. The coffee mug shattered everywhere, but Faye didn't even  
  
flinch. Faye leaned over the railing by her chair to see the mystery man again, but he disappeared  
  
under her doorway. Faye went ice cold. .. 'Could it be?' Gasped Faye in her head. Faye shook  
  
her head banishing any such thoughts, it was impossible, he was never coming back...   
  
Faye jumped violently as she heard her high piercing door bell ring throughout the entire  
  
apartment. Faye completely paused, she didn't know what to do.. What if it was him? How  
  
would she face him? Faye still did not move.  
  
After 2 minutes had passed when the high pitched doorbell pierced through her entire  
  
apartment again.. Faye still wouldn't budge.. The coffee that Faye had dropped was slowly  
  
dripping it's way off the side of Fay's white stone balcony, and onto the street below. The glass  
  
of the coffee mug still laid shattered across the floor, but Faye still didn't even noticed that it had  
  
even left her hand. Faye couldn't breath, but she had to stay calm. Faye took a long deep breath  
  
in, and finally relaxed herself and sighed.  
  
'Okay Faye Valentine this is so stupid, it's probably just some delivery guy that looks like  
  
Spike is all, just get up to your intercom and ask who it is, simple as that.'  
  
Faye finally faced her fears and slowly pushed her white metal chair out, and stood up. It  
  
was night time now, The only light was the moon they came up brightly in the sky, guiding  
  
Faye's way back into her bedroom. Faye opened her bedroom's sliding glass doors and walked  
  
onto her lush white carpet. There was an instant wave of heat when she closed the doors behind  
  
her relaxing her body slightly. Faye walked to her giant king sized bed, and slipped on her fuzzy  
  
pink slippers that lay beside it. Faye started to take slow small steps towards her doorway that  
  
led into the hallway , trying desperately not to trip over anything on the way. She reached the  
  
door way and flicked her light switched on to her room, her crystal lamp illuminated her  
  
bedroom everywhere. She then reached outside the door and flicked the hall light on. The hall  
  
light was just enough to slightly light the living room down below the hall. Faye then slowly  
  
made her way down the lighted hallway, and descended down the stairs holding onto the  
  
bannister the whole way so she wouldn't loose her balance. The doorbell rang loudly again for  
  
the third time.   
  
Faye finally reached her bottom step that led into the living room. Faye could see her house  
  
door across the living room. She had to reach the intercom to see who it was down below. Faye  
  
inhaled deeply and began walking slowly towards her intercom. Faye made it to her intercom,  
  
and with her index finger slowly pushed down the intercom. There was a long pause. Faye for the  
  
life of her could not speak, she was so frightened. 'What if it is him. What would I do?!' Faye  
  
asked herself in her head. Faye took a deep breath and spoke into the intercom.  
  
"Ma..May..I. help you?" Faye said nervously in the intercom holding her breath in anticipation  
  
for the man's reply.. The man downstairs noticed her shaky nervous voice , and pushed the  
  
button back to reply.  
  
  
  
"Um, I hope you can, I am looking for a Miss Valentine? Faye Valentine? Do you know her?"  
  
A soft young male voice answered back that was very unlike his voice.  
  
Faye let out a sigh of relief, it didn't sound anything like him. But who was he then? Faye  
  
never got any visitor, and no one knew that she was here except for Jet, and Ed, but that wasn't  
  
surely them. Faye bit her lower lip, and eyed the intercom curiously. After a long pause Faye  
  
pushed the intercom button back and spoke questionably back into it. She was really curious who  
  
could really be looking for her.  
  
"Yeah, this is Faye Valentine, who are you?" Faye said with her usual attitude, and let go of  
  
the button and waited for the nameless man to reply. The man pushed the button back.  
  
"I'm Lt. Datsun, from the ISSP corporation, I would like to have a word with you if that's  
  
alright?" Lt. Datsun finished his sentence and let go of the button and waited silently for Faye's  
  
reply.  
  
Faye stood silent in all-out confusion, 'A Lt.? Why the hell would a Lt. Be coming here? All  
  
of my records are cleared, and I haven't gambled in over a year. I don't know about this, it  
  
might be a set up of some kind." Faye completely spaced out in thought.  
  
Datsun waited patiently outside of the giant steel door in the dark, the only thing providing  
  
him some light was a little spotlight from above the door, that was now attracting many moths.   
  
Datsun stood with hands behind his back, occasionally rocking back n forth on his tippy - toes  
  
and whistled a soft jazzy tune. About 30 seconds passed by into the night and still waited for her  
  
reply, but none came. He then pushed the button again, wondering if she was going to let him in  
  
or not?  
  
"Um, excuse me Miss?" Datsun asked questionably. The sudden soft voice from the intercom  
  
made Faye jump and loose her train of thought. 'What the hell Faye take a chance.' Faye pushed  
  
the button back.  
  
"Oh sorry, yes sir, You can come in." Faye finished her sentence and pushed the other button  
  
to buzz Datsun in. Datsun heard the buzz and reached to turn open the door knob on the giant  
  
steel door and stepped out of the darkness and disappeared through the door.   
  
Faye paced back and forth intensely around her living room making foot indents on her  
  
carpet as she paced. Her fuzzy pink slippers flapped on the carpet every time she stepped. Faye's  
  
very large cat named "Tubby" sat on the couch, and watched her walk back in forth through the  
  
living room. Tubby got tired of watching her, he yawned and stretched out and curled up on the  
  
couch with his back facing Faye. Faye was so nervous, why was a Lt. here? Was she in some sort  
  
of trouble. Faye couldn't stop pacing back n forth, he would be here in any moment, and she had  
  
to admit, she was petrified  
  
Faye froze when she heard loud footsteps finally approach her door, and a soft knock at  
  
her oak door followed shortly afterwards. This was it, the Lt. was finally here, and there was no  
  
way of backing out now. Faye shuffled slowly to her door while holding her breath, and peered  
  
into her peep hole. Faye tilted her head through the peep hole. He was young! Didn't look like a  
  
Lt. at all. Datsun didn't look much older than 25, he wore a oversized long dark brown trench  
  
coat, and plain black dress shoes. Underneath the coat her wore a simple midnight black tuxedo  
  
suit with a plain navy blue tie. He sure didn't know how to match.   
  
Datsun was tall and lanky, his hair was short and puffy, that had a little bit of a green tint  
  
to it, his face looked worn out and tired, but his eyes were as bright blue as ever. Faye smiled, he  
  
sure a handsome guy in a dashing sort of way. Faye thought that he would be a little bit older  
  
since being a Lt. And all. Datsun peered right back into the peep hole, causing Faye to give a  
  
slight giggle as she saw his face distort in weird shapes in the glass. Faye began to slowly unlock  
  
her 5 dead bolts on her door. Faye began clicking every single one of them when she finally   
  
unlocked the last one with a loud click, and slowly cracked open the door with a loud creek to  
  
see a smiling Datsun wave cheerfully in the crack. Faye peeped only her face through the crack  
  
back at Datsun.  
  
"Hello Ma'am I am Lt. Datsun from the ISSP police corporation, can I have a word with  
  
you?" He asked in a very pleasing voice. Datsun pulled out his badge from his left trench coat  
  
pocket, and flashed the shiny metal at Faye. Faye studied the badge carefully, 'Yep, It's authentic  
  
alright." Faye told herself. Datsun put the badge back into his pocket, and smiled. Faye eyed  
  
him cautiously and gave a slight quirky smile back, and opened the door a little more for him to  
  
come in. Datsun politely nodded and stepped through the door way.  
  
Datsun walked slowly into the living room looking around Faye's apartment. He saw her  
  
tubby cat curled onto the couch, and chuckled. Faye slowly shut the door behind him, and leaned  
  
against the door. Faye bit her lower lip nervously. Datsun turned around and looked Faye straight  
  
in her bright emerald green eyes, and smiled.   
  
"You've got a really nice apartment." Datsun complimented Faye. Faye gave a slight nod of  
  
thanks and a slight smile.  
  
"Thanks, but it's not mine, I'm just living here for a while." Faye corrected him. Datsun  
  
nodded his head. There was a long awkward silence between the two of them. Datsun continued  
  
to stare back at Faye and Faye stared right back at him nodding her head in silence. Faye was still  
  
wearing her light pink robe, and her midnight black silk nightgown underneath. Faye didn't mind  
  
though. After a minute Datsun was the first to break the awkward silence.  
  
"Um, Can we sit down or something?" Datsun asked uncertainly. Faye leapt at his question  
  
when she realized how rude she was being by not asking him if he would like to sit down.  
  
"Oh sorry, yes please sit down." Faye walked over to her dinning room , and gestured to her  
  
oak colored round table in the dinning room. Faye led him to his chair, Datsun gave a silent  
  
thanks and took off his very long dark brown trench coat revealing his tiny midnight black suit  
  
underneath. Datsun let out a comfortable sigh as he sat down.  
  
  
  
"Pardon my manners, I don't get too many visitors here." Faye said explaining herself. Datsun  
  
waved a gracious hand, and smiled.  
  
"It's quite alright, I'm used to it." Datsun said while laughing lightly. Faye still stood up on  
  
the other side of the table nodding lightly with her hands folded into her lap tightly.  
  
"Are you going to sit down Miss Valentine?" Faye jumped again at his question, 'God, why  
  
am I so nervous, get it together Faye.' she told her self.  
  
"Call me Faye, I'll sit down in a little while, would you like something to drink first? coffee,  
  
water, scotch?" Faye said jokingly. Datsun smiled a toothy grin. Faye noticed how straight his  
  
teeth were.  
  
"Coffee would be great thanks." Faye bowed her head and hurried into the kitchen flopping  
  
her pink fuzzy slippers as she walked. Faye took out the coffee pot, two mugs from the wooden  
  
cabinets above, and some sugar packets.  
  
Datsun surveyed the room again, he looked up a shining small chandelier hung above his  
  
head, it was a rather stunning chandelier, it sparkled little spots of light everywhere. The dinning  
  
room was painted a light blue color. Datsun looked over to the right side of the wall beside the  
  
table. Two giant mirrors hung side by side on the right side of the wall, Datsun saw his reflection  
  
in the mirror, and Faye quickly making the coffee. A long table was placed against the wall  
  
underneath the two large mirrors. There was various things on the table, a couple of vanilla  
  
lighted candles sparkled the silver and black picture frames beside it. Most of pictures were of  
  
Faye smiling, one was Faye standing by her ship with a large man with a balding head, and a  
  
small 13 year old girl with goggles on flapping around, another was with Faye and her tubby cat,  
  
and one with Faye hugging a young man, not much older than Datsun. The man hugging Faye  
  
was a handsome man, with short light blue hair, and baby blue eyes. They looked really happy.  
  
Datsun smiled and continued to observe the pictures, there was one small space where it seemed  
  
that one picture frame would be there, but it was missing from the rest of the collection.  
  
Faye walked into the dinning room with her two steaming coffee mugs in each hand, and  
  
set them down on the table. Datsun smiled a thanks up at Faye , and Faye smirked back. She took  
  
her coffee mug, and sat down at the other end of the table crossing her legs. Datsun still  
  
continued to stare at the pictures, one in particular. Faye noticed him staring at the pictures.  
  
"Like the pictures?" Faye asked while hitting the sugar packet against her thumb so the sugar  
  
could break apart. Datsun nodded.  
  
"You have a lot of great memories." Faye smiled lightly, and opened her pack of sugar and  
  
mixed it into her warm not hot coffee.   
  
"Yeah, those were some good times." Faye finished mixing the sugar and took a sip of her  
  
warm coffee. Datsun opened up his sugar packet , and mixed it into his coffee as well. Faye  
  
leaned her chin on her palm and smiled fascinated back at Datsun as he drank his coffee to see if  
  
he liked it or not. Datsun took a tiny sip and licked his full pouty lips. Faye raised her eyebrows  
  
waiting for a reply, Datsun nodded his head as if agreeing some how.  
  
"That's good coffee." Datsun complimented. Faye gave a slight chuckle, and took another sip  
  
of her now cooled coffee that she loved so much.  
  
"Thank you. I've been perfecting it for over 5 months now." Faye said with a yawn, Datsun  
  
stared right back at Faye with a slight smile.. Another episode of awkward silence hung over  
  
head, as they stared back at each other waiting for one another to talk. Faye was the first one to  
  
finally break the ice.  
  
"So Lt.... You wanted to ask me about something?" Datsun looked at her like if she was some  
  
kind of puzzle box, and then soon realized what she was talking about, he forgot for two seconds  
  
why he was there in the first place. Faye brought her coffee mug up for another sip.  
  
  
  
"Oh of course, I completely forgot.. Yes Faye, I've come to ask you about a man that I thought  
  
you might know... a Mr. Spiegel? Spike Spiegel does that name ring any bells?"   
  
Faye's world stopped turning........  
  
(A/N) Well, that's the end of my first chapter, I will post another chapter soon..The story will get  
  
more darker as we go along so just to warn you now. =) PLEASE R&R! A author always needs  
  
some inspiration to keep her going along =) The next chapter will have a lot more dialog and  
  
maybe Faye will reveal to us what happened between her and Spike! Bye bye! =) 


	2. Unvieling the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own cowboy bebop blah blah blah...  
  
(A/N) Thanks for all the kind reviews, they're so sweet! ^.^ Alright so sorry for the delay on the chapter, I always write it, and then think of better ideas so I am constantly re-writing it, it's so annoying ., but I hope you guys like this chapter =) There's a lot of dialog in it so brace yourselves! ENJOY! =D OH! Just a little note, some of the events that happen in this story that are based on the series may be a little incorrect, I can't remember every single detail that went in on all the episodes, so don't be mad, and some of the events I might talk about might be twisted into how I want it to be. So please don't be mad =) KISSES! XOXO To those who might be wondering, this story is loosely based on the song "My Immortal" by Evanescence , just to clear up any confusion. **************************TO THE REVIEWERS**************************** Vegetas4Life- Yes, this is my first story lol.. I have been writing for years, but this is the first time I have ever posted on the internet. Thank you so much for your nice comment! YOU'RE SO SWEET! =D  
  
Faye-Faye4- Aww you're my fav.! Lol Faye is my fav. too! She's the coolest girl anime character ever. You're going to have to be patient till you find out what happened to Spike. I will reveal all the suspense soon though! =D Kisses!  
  
Erin- Thanks for your comment! That's really nice of you =)  
  
QUICK NOTE!:This would make the chapter so much better, if you read this while listening to "Goodnight Julia" from the Cowboy Bebop soundtrack. It works really well =D  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** Chapter 2: Unveiling the past...  
  
"Oh of course, I completely forgot...Yes, Faye I've come to ask you about a man I thought you might know.. A Mr. Spiegel.. Spike Spiegel? Does that name ring any bells?"  
  
Faye's world stopped turning.... **************************************************************************** ******  
Faye's wide green eyes stared unblinkingly straight back at Lt. Datsun's shimmering blue eyes. 'Spike' Faye uttered soundlessly in her swarming head. Faye hadn't heard that name in three years, and wasn't so sure she wanted to hear it now. That one simple name caused Faye so much anger, hatred, sadness, betrayal, fear, kindness, happiness, and love so long ago, she tried her best to forget about that name, but now it was back to haunt her.  
  
Faye sighed heavily, closed her weary green eyes and leaned back into her sturdy oak chair. Faye decided long ago that, that one particular name wouldn't haunt her ever again, and she definitely wasn't going to let that name haunt her now. Faye opened her shining emerald green eyes and smiled seductively back at Datsun.  
  
Datsun eyed Faye with curiosity. He took Faye's shocked response as a, yes, she had heard that name before. He could see it in her bright emerald eyes that she had to so much history behind that name, and he needed to know everything about it.  
  
"I can tell by your reaction, that you've heard his name before. How did you know him Faye?" Datsun said in a inquisitive tone. A lazy slow smile spread across Faye's attractive face, she knew that he wanted to know this information about Spike for some purpose, not just for some common conversation topic.  
  
"Is this some kind of interrogation Lt.?" Faye asked in a purring tone while sitting up on the edge of her oak chair, and began lazily swirling her flawless manicured finger around the rim of her cooled coffee mug. Datsun noticed a single shiny gold band on her ring finger that gleamed in the light as she swirled her finger around the coffee mug. Datsun smirked a crooked grin and leaned back into his sturdy oak chair like Faye did before.  
  
"Hardly, I just wanna know some things about him is all." Datsun said in a drowsy tone. Faye sighed happily, she loved the sound of his soothing male voice, It sounded just like Gren's voice. Faye began tapping on the glass rim of the coffee mug, the chiming sound rung over the whole apartment. Datsun observed Faye closely, she was so beautiful, there was not one flaw on her. Datsun looked more down south, he noticed her full breast pushed together in her fitting midnight black nightgown as she sat up on the table. He quickly looked away.  
  
"Just what kind of things would you like to know Lt?" Faye asked tilting her head slightly to the side as if she was as young teenage school girl trying to act sexy.  
  
"Just things, like how you knew him for one?" Datsun sat up in his chair mimicking Faye. Faye gave a soft chuckle, and took a sip of her now cold coffee. Faye much more preferred cold coffee to hot, it was always one of her many quirks. Faye smiled lightly back Datsun.  
  
"How much time do you have Lt.?" Faye asked teasingly. Datsun smiled brightly knowing that she was actually going to reveal her story to him.  
  
"All the time in the world." Datsun replied leaning back once again in his sturdy oak chair. Faye let out a lazy sigh. Was she prepared to reveal her past about Spike? Especially revealing it to a Lt.? That didn't sound too appealing. Faye contemplated telling him or not for a while, Datsun noticed her hesitant look.  
  
"I can tell that your past with him is not exactly a happy one." Datsun said in a matter or fact tone. Faye laughed. 'Yeah, no shit sherlock.' Faye said laughingly in her head.  
  
"It's always best to talk to someone about it sometimes, I bet you haven't talked about it to anyone since it happened?" Faye was going to say a come back, but shut her mouth when she realized that he was right. She hasn't talked to anyone about it, no one on Earth knew about her past, no one really knew that she was there anyway, which brought up a thought.  
  
"Hey! How did you find me in the first place, and how did you know that I knew Spi..." Faye covered her mouth when she almost said his profound name. It was still hard for her to even pronounce that word, let alone speak about it. Datsun merely blinked slowly and smiled.  
  
"Two people referred me to you, saying that you would know Spike better than any of them, you might remember them, a Mr. Jet Black, and Ed? They own a ship called the Bebop? Peculiar kid that Ed." Datsun laughed remembering how strange Ed was. A slow smile spread across Faye's gorgeous face, she completely forgot about Jet and Ed, she realized how much she had missed them when she heard their wonderful names.  
  
"Oh.. How.. How are they?" Faye asked curiously in a soft hesitant voice. Datsun smiled, and drank a sip of his freezing cold coffee, Datsun grimaced as he felt freezing sensation rush into his mouth, he quickly put the coffee mug down in disgust.  
  
"They are good, from what I can see, it seemed that they missed you a lot by the way they talked about you, especially that Ed person, she said that she misses her Faye-Faye." Datsun said calmly still trying to get rid of the bitter taste the cold coffee left on his tongue. Faye hung her head in shame, she felt a rush of guilt overcome her. She felt awful for leaving the Bebop, and moving to Earth.  
  
"I never wanted to leave the Bebop, but I just couldn't take it anymore, too many memories were on that ship, I had to escape." Faye continued to hang her head low as the heavy guilt still burdened her small shoulders. Datsun gave a sorrowful sigh, he felt awful for bringing up the obviously sad subject for Faye.  
  
"Hey, I'm sure that they understand why you left, they sounded like they did." Datsun said reassuringly. Faye lifted up her sorrow filled head, and gave the slightest smile back at Datsun's reassuringly smile. She still felt sad for leaving, but she didn't want Datsun to feel sorry for bringing it up.  
  
"Eh, what's in the past is in the past I guess." Faye lied as she shrugged her squared shoulders. Datsun, subconsciously, lifted up his cold coffee to take another sip of his coffee, but quickly put the coffee down when he remembered that it was freezing cold. Faye laughed heartily at Datsun's actions.  
  
"Would you like some more hot coffee?" Faye asked nicely while pulling out her chair to get up. Datsun hastily shook his head no.  
  
"No, no, I am fine, a couple sips of coffee is good enough for me." Datsun reassured Faye in a pleasant tone. Faye nodded her head gracefully and scooted her chair back under the giant oak table. Faye gingerly laced her delicate fingers together, and put them under her chin for support on the table again. Datsun mimicked.  
  
Faye's dark violet long locks cascaded around her delicate face. She looked like a angel sent down from the heavens because god thought she made the heavens look ghastly compared to her. Faye observed Datsun's handsome facial features, he had a sort of scruffy look about him. It also looked like he hadn't a decent nights sleep in such a long time, he's probably been looking for 'him' for a long time. Datsun smiled widely back at Faye from the other end of the table with his fingers laced together underneath his chin.  
  
"So tell me Faye, what happened?" Datsun asked Faye nicely. Faye closed her eyes and took a deep a deep breath of fresh air, the smell of old coffee refreshed her senses. Faye glanced at the large round clock that hung on the wall just above Datsun's head. The small hand pointed at the gold bolded 6, and the large hand pointed to the 9. ' 6:45 p.m' Faye thought to herself. That time would always haunt Faye for the rest of her life.  
  
"6:45 p.m" Faye said lightly with a soft huff of breath that followed shortly after. Datsun glanced at the clock behind him, it read 6:45 like Faye said. Datsun turned back around to Faye and gave her a strange gaze as if she was something sort of mysterious thing.  
  
"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" Datsun asked Faye questioningly. Faye gave a slight chuckle of amusement at Datsun's bewildered state.  
  
"This is the same exact month, day, and time he left 3 years ago this day, what a coincidence huh Lt.?" Faye smiled back at Datsun as his eyes went wide. Faye sighed deeply, her shoulders raised slightly up and down as she took a deep breath in relaxing her body. Datsun watched her with complete fascination, she looked so beautiful. Faye untangled her delicate fingers that were under her chin and leaned back once again in her sturdy oak chair. She was ready to tell her tale of a Mr. Spike Spiegel...  
  
"Spike Spiegel, now there's a name that you can't forget." Faye said with a low slow alluring voice. Faye felt relieved to finally say that name after 3 years, she's been forcing herself to not even utter those syllables. Datsun leaned forward and stared back at Faye intensively following every word that flowed out of her mouth.  
  
"It took me so long to try to forget all about that name, I don't even know where to begin about him." Faye said with a frown, she fixated on all her precious pictures that were kept on mantle beside her. Datsun looked back at the pictures beside him as well. There were no pictures of Faye looking like she did at that exact moment. Faye looked so sad, all of the pictures of her were so beautiful, there wasn't one picture of her that she was frowning in.  
  
"Why don't you start from the very beginning, how did you meet him Faye?" Datsun asked while turning his piercing gaze back on to Faye ravishing face. Faye's beautiful smile slowly crept back onto her face, and she stared back into Datsun's shining light blue eyes.  
  
"I met him in a casino, It's quite a funny story really. I was working for a man who required a chip from some guy who was supposed to sit down at my Black Jack table and loose all of his money to me, and give me his last chip as a tip." Faye chuckled as she played the memory in her head again. Datsun smiled brightly as he watched Faye's face light up again.  
  
"Well, it just so happened that a Mr. Spike Spiegel sat down at my table, he looked the man who was supposed to deliver the chip, so I just played along as planned. I cheated the whole time of course I was notorious for that. Towards the end Spike lost all of his money till the very last chip as planned. I reached out my hand for the chip, but he said, 'Oh well, I've lost all my money, I think I'll just be holding on to this chip', and he walked away taking the chip with him! I didn't know what was going on, he was supposed to give me the chip, so I went after him. I finally caught up to him, and said "Hey! You were supposed to give me that chip." Faye chuckled as she replayed it for Datsun.  
  
"Spike said I was pretty rash considering that I cheated the whole time. I couldn't believe that Spike actually noticed, no one ever did before, I never lost a game in my entire life."  
  
"I know, you have quite the record Queen of Hearts." Datsun laughed. Faye blinked at him in shock, how in the world did he know about her nickname? A slow smile slid across Faye's beautiful face, when she realized that he was an ISSP cop, he could of easily looked at her old records.  
  
"You do your homework Lt. But I've long since retired from that name, perhaps even changed, I'm not the same Faye Valentine a.k.a Queen- of- Hearts that I once was." Faye exclaimed, Datsun smiled. Faye yawned loudly and carefully stretched out her long slender neck.  
  
Faye was right, she looked almost completely different. Faye no longer wore her usual yellow revealing, some might even call it "hooker" clothes anymore, she was much more conservative now, except for the fact that she was wearing her midnight black nightgown and pink robe at the moment. Faye's short hair now grew out to be slightly curly long locks of silky violet hair that cascaded down her face and her back. Faye wore less make- up now, but still looked as beautiful as ever. Even though Faye had changed, her emerald blue eyes were still as gorgeous as ever. Spike always said that her eyes were the most beautiful thing about her, and that he fell in love with those eyes first overall.  
  
"As I was saying, I told Spike to give me the chip, but he swallowed it! He actually swallowed it!" Faye said with a hearty booming laugh, Datsun laughed as well. "I couldn't believe that he actually swallowed the chip, he was so hotheaded." Faye let out a sigh after all her laughter, a soft precious smile still remained of her face.  
  
"I loved that about him though, god what that man could do to me." Faye said with a weepy sigh. Datsun stared attentively at Faye, as Faye's wonderful bright smile began to fade away from her beautiful face.  
  
"Go on." Datsun urged Faye to continue her story. Faye's bright smile began to slowly creep back on her face as she heard Datsun's words to make her go on. So many memories flashed through Faye's weary head as she talked about her past.  
  
"Well, as you can image the guy I was working for didn't exactly like the fact that Spike had just swallowed the chip, so he began to go after me and Spike. To make a long story short, I just so happened to run into Spike and his partner Jet again, and they captured me." Faye laughed her booming laugh again, Datsun gave a small chuckle, and rested his head against his palm.  
  
"They eventually let me go, but I had no where else to go, so I became a bounty hunter on the Bebop." Faye simply said while resting her head against her palm like Datsun did.  
  
"Did they want you to be a part of their crew?" Datsun asked while looking at the pictures beside him, he saw short haired Faye standing next to a ship hull which what Datsun guessed was the Bebop.  
  
"Oh god no, they absolutely did not want me on the ship, especially Spike he hated me so much, but I was pretty relentless, and eventually got my way." Faye said while throwing her long violet hair back over her shoulders. Datsun sighed as she threw her long hair back over her shoulders, he loved the way the long curls cascaded around her face. Datsun looked at the picture of Faye by the Bebop with Jet, and Ed, but where was Spike?  
  
"Where's Spike in this picture?" Datsun asked curiously as he picked up the thin black wooden picture frame of Faye, Jet, and Ed. Faye glanced at it, and quickly frowned  
  
"He's taking the picture. Spike was never big on being in photographs." Faye said softly and turned her head away as the picture was some sort of revolting creature  
  
"You don't have any pictures of him?" Datsun asked wondering while still looking at the photograph. Faye slowly shook her delicate head no.  
  
"Nope, just my memories." Faye said softly and looked at Datsun. He looked so much like Spike at the moment. The soft chandelier light softly highlighted his green tinted puffy hair, his eye brows were knitted together as he looked at the pictures, and his smile, that beautiful smile was exactly like his.  
  
"You look a lot like him you know." Faye said silently gently tilting her head to the side as she observed his features. Datsun's eyes wondered over to Faye's emerald eyes.  
  
"But then again, after a while everybody looked a lot like Spike to me. I would sometimes see him walking down the street, or his face in a window, but as time went on and on he started to fade away, I haven't thought about him for a long time until you came along."  
  
Datsun set the wooden picture frame back onto the mantle piece, and inhaled a fresh breath of the cool air that hung over them. He noticed the way Faye talked about Spike in that weepy sort of way, did she love Spike?  
  
"Did you love Spike?" Datsun asked curiously. Faye raised her eyebrows and began to softly giggle. 'Did it really take you that long to figure it out?' Faye asked herself in her head.  
  
"So, you finally figured it out." Faye said in a light sarcastic tone. Datsun nodded his head along as he finally put two and two together from all of what Faye had told him.  
  
"It makes a lot of since why you left the Bebop now, and was so hurt when Spike left. I thought you said that Spike hated you though?" Datsun asked in confusion. Faye slowly blinked and inhaled that same cool night air that hung above them.  
  
"Spike, hated me, and I hated him, but somehow over time it eventually turned into a sort of friendship, then dependence, and then love. Spike and I went through countless battles together, and we always were there for each other, always by each others sides." Faye finished and sighed remembering all those precious memories that they had.  
  
A couple of minutes passes until Datsun reached into his pocket and pulled out a 6 pack of Rito Lento's cool cigaret's. Faye's breath was caught in her throat, and her heart leapt. Datsun slowly brought the pack up to his mouth and smoothly slid a delicious cigaret with the tip of his lips. Faye watched his every move in fascination, as that cigaret was placed on his gentle lips.  
  
Faye quit smoking a while back, she never felt the craving to have one for a while, but now watching Datsun bring that delicious smoke to his mouth made her entire mouth water and crave for it's heavenly taste.  
  
Datsun, oblivious to Faye's obvious amazed stare, reached into his outside pockets of his pants and pulled out a bright silver zippy lighter, undid the clasp, flicked, and lit, he brought it to the tip of his cigaret and was about to light it when he noticed Faye staring at him with an open mouth gaze as she slowly lick her lips.  
  
"I'm sorry, do you mind if I smoke?" Datsun asked curiously as he let go off his lighter and put it on the table. Faye snapped out of her trance as she heard that cold silver metal hit the wooden table with a soft clap.  
  
"Oh no, I don't mind, it's just that I quit smoking a long time ago, and the sight of it just makes me crave it is all." Faye's eyes watched every move the cigaret made as his lips moved. Datsun nodded and brought the cool silver lighter back up to his lips again and lit the end of the cigaret.  
  
Faye sighed deeply, she missed the taste so much. Datsun took a long drag, and blew the sweet smelling smoke into the cold night air. The smell instantly hit Faye's sensitive senses, Faye closed her eyes and inhaled deeply the sweet scent as it drifted by her. Datsun put the cigaret back into his mouth, and held up the carton of cigarets to Faye.  
  
"Would you like one Faye?" Datsun asked sweetly knowing that she was craving one so badly at the moment. Faye eyed the sweet cigaret in the carton cautiously. 'Should I? It's just one cigaret, it won't hurt , besides after he's gone there will be no more cigaret's in the house.' Faye slowly nodded a hesitant yes, and Datsun slid the carton of cigaret's and the silver lighter across the table to Faye's outstretched hand.  
  
Faye slowly took out one sweet thin cigaret out of the carton. She loved the way that the thin cigaret fit nicely in-between her two delicate fingers. She slowly brought the cigaret to her full lips, she could taste the sweet paper of the cigaret on the tip of her tongue. Faye picked up the silver metal zippy lighter, opened the top clasp and flicked the switch on the side, the light blue and orange flame lit up her face, as she brought the flame to the tip of her cigaret. Datsun watched her with allurement. As soon as the flame hit the cigaret a rush of memories came flooding back to her, memories of how she used to be, the Bebop, countless card games, drinking in bars, and most of all how her and Spike would stay up late in each others arms after sex and smoke those delicious cigaret's. Faye took the longest drag Datsun have ever seen, she loved the taste that it brought back to her senses 'god, how much I have missed you.' Faye thought to herself.  
  
Faye inhaled till she couldn't inhale anymore, she let out a long stream of pure grey smoke. Datsun smiled and took another drag of his lighted cigaret. Faye studied the cigaret in between her two fingers with a smile on her face.  
  
"Pretty good huh?" Datsun asked Faye with a beautiful smile on his face. Faye nodded conforming while taking in another long drag.  
  
"God, how I've missed it so much." Faye replied in a low enticing voice, as Faye blew out her smoke once more. Datsun noticed a gleaming gold band that flickered in the light, it was around Faye's wedding finger. Datsun wondered..  
  
"Did Spike give you that ring?" Datsun said nodding towards her ring. Faye glanced at the gold band on her wedding finger, and laughed heartily. The breath of her laugh blew the smoke all around her as she laughed hardly. Datsun however, did not think it was very funny, whatever the joke was, he sure didn't get it. Faye's laughs began to calm as she saw Datsun blank look waiting for her to stop laughing. Faye cleared her throat as she realized that she was being dumb.  
  
"No, Spike would have never in a million years propose to me, he was afraid of commitment of course, we were together for 3 years and the thought probably never crossed his mind. I sometimes think that he was only with me for the sex." Faye said with a mournful sigh.  
  
"Did you want to get married?" Datsun asked while taking another smooth drag from his half way done cigaret. Datsun noticed Faye's well developed body, she was scorching hot from head to toe, she wasn't too thin, and she wasn't too fat, she was shapely in every spot. Datsun understood why men would want her just for sex. Faye let out a wearied sigh.  
  
"At the time I did, but looking back, I realized that it was best that we didn't."  
  
"Did you want a family?" Datsun asked softly tapping off the ashes into his cold coffee mug. Faye threw her head back to look up at the white ceiling above, she took another long drag from her delicious cigaret. The grey smoke slowly began to fill the room with a grey haze.  
  
"I did, but Spike hated children, so I knew that it was impossible." Faye said sadly while lifting her sullen head back up. Datsun sighed, if Faye wanted a family that bad then why did she stay with him?  
  
"Why did you stay with him when you knew that you couldn't have a family with him?" Datsun plainly asked. Faye smiled widely, and flicked her full length ashes into her cold coffee mug.  
  
"You know It's funny how many things you are willing to sacrifice for love, I would've given up anything just to be near Spike, and that included family."  
  
Faye's cigaret was beginning to softly start to fade away in the cold grey misty air surrounding them. There was a long awkward silence between them. Faye stared down at her flawless gold ring on her wedding finger, and smiled.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question Faye." Datsun stated making Faye jump out of her trance of staring lovingly at her shining gold ring. Faye looked confused, she didn't know what Datsun was talking about.  
  
"What?" Was all Faye said.  
  
"Who gave you that ring?" Datsun pointed to her wedding finger once more. Faye looked down upon the shining gold ring once again, and smiled widely.  
  
"My fiancee." Faye simply said with her chin held high. Datsun nodded slowly waiting for a more detailed information then just my fiancee.  
  
"So, who's your fiancee? How did you meet him?" Datsun began to ask. Faye chuckled lightly as she put out her old cigaret in her cold coffee mug, and took out another cigaret from Datsun's packet of cigarets in front of her. Faye lit her cigaret, and threw the pack and lighter back over to Datsun. Datsun did the same as Faye.  
  
"My my Lt. you just want to know every single detail about my life now don't you?" Faye asked in a sweet girly voice, while blowing fresh new cigaret smoke. Datsun smiled smugly.  
  
"You have an interesting life Faye Valentine, I would like to know more about it." Datsun said while taking a fresh drag from his brand new cigaret just as Faye did. Faye continued.  
  
"Well, after Spike left I was a complete wreck, didn't get out of my room for at least 2 months, I stopped eating, stopped talking, Jet tried so hard to make me happy again, but it just wouldn't work. On one not very special day, I cracked, I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get as far away from there as I could, so I moved to Earth to try and start a new life without Bounty Hunting, without the Bebop, and without Spike..." Faye sighed deeply.  
  
"My move to Earth didn't go so well, I had no place to stay except for my ship, no money except some that Jet gave me, I ended up living like a bum. I started playing cards again just to earn enough money to buy some food, and I hated it so much, especially I hated Spike for doing this to me, I blamed him for all my problems." Tears started to threaten to drop from the corners of Faye's beautiful emerald green eyes.  
  
"I ended up living like this for a little over a year, and then one day fate found me. I was drinking in a bar one night, trying to drink all my problems away, when he walked into to my life." A slow smile started to spread across Faye's beautiful face, her sad tears began to turn into happy ones.  
  
"He introduced himself to me, gave me a place to stay, and the rest is history." Faye plainly said with a bright smile.  
  
"This is your fiancee's apartment?" Datsun asked while looking around the place, it looked so wonderful to be a man's apartment. Faye slowly nodded as she took another large smoke of her cigaret.  
  
"I've been living here for over 2 years now, and I'm finally happy for once in my life." Faye lied. She knew that she was at her happiest when she was with Spike. Faye sighed a bright sigh and put her second cigaret out in her cold coffee mug along with the other first burnt out cigaret.  
  
"But what about Spike? Don't you still love him?" Datsun asked while putting out his second cigaret in his cold coffee mug as well. Faye squinted her eyes, and glared at Datsun.  
  
"Love turns into something different when it's walking out the door my dear Lt." Faye said in a soft bitter tone. Datsun was a bit taken back by Faye's venomous tone, but let it go. Faye lightly shrugged her squared shoulders, and laid gently back onto the support of the large oak chair forgetting all about it. Faye glanced at the clock just above Datsun's heavy head, it was exactly 10:00 p.m. they had been talking for over 4 hours. 'My how time flies' Faye said to herself.  
  
"Your wife must be wondering where you are Lt." Faye said with a wide smile spread across her glorious face. Datsun's wide smile quickly turned into a mournful frown. Faye's wide smile quickly turned into a frown like Datsun's when she realized that this was a sad subject.  
  
"Can't imagine why she would.... she's dead." Datsun said plainly with no expression. Faye's eyes quickly darted away from Datsun's baby blue eyes. She couldn't force herself to make eye contact with Datsun, she could feel his sad eyes watching her intently.  
  
"...I'm...I'm.. Sorry.. I didn't know..." Faye said with a soft angel like voice. Datsun's full pouty lips made a slight crooked grin, and sighed.  
  
"It's alright, it's not your fault. It happened three years ago, and just like you, I am moving on." Datsun said in a monotone voice while exhaling the rest of his grey smoke, and throwing his second cigaret in his cold coffee. Faye continued to avoid eye contact with Datsun, she couldn't bare to see his sad eyes, they reminded her so much of Spike's. Datsun could tell that Faye wanted to know how she died, and Datsun wasn't hesitant on telling her.  
  
"She was shot." Datsun's voice wavered as he said those immortal words. Those words struck Faye hard in the heart. 'How awful' Faye said to herself. The sound of light rain began to drop around them, the sound of the soft patter of rain filled the cold room. Faye guessed after all the time they were talking the clouds have must started to form, because when she was outside early there was nothing but blue skies.  
  
A long silence fell among the two heartbroken people. There was so much sadness that revolved around their lives. Why couldn't anyone ever be just happy? Faye could feel Datsun's cold baby blue eyes focus back on to her, she still couldn't make eye contact.  
  
"Please look at me.." Datsun demanded softly. Faye's eyes widened.  
  
"I don't need you to feel sorry for me."  
  
The rain began to fall softer as Faye slowly brought her bright emerald green eyes to bestow upon Datsun's baby blue ones. Datsun could see himself reflect in those bright green eyes, and all his sadness floated away. Datsun inhaled a long breath of smoke, coffee, rain, and Faye all in at once, and smiled beautifully once again.  
  
"You have beautiful eyes Faye Valentine, don't ever hide them." A slow beautiful smile began to slip back onto Faye's ravishing face. A hundred questions were swelling up Faye's head. She wanted to know everything that happened to Datsun's wife, but she knew that she couldn't bring up such a obviously mournful subject.  
"You have her smile you know." Datsun chuckled as he saw Faye's wonderful eyes widened.  
"God, she was so beautiful, beautiful eyes, not as beautiful as yours I might add, but she was definitely second." Faye smiled brightly at his compliment.  
  
"She had these beautiful piercing dark blue eyes that just captured you in a dream that you never wake up from, long silky hair that always smelled like strawberries." Datsun said in a mesmerizing tone. Faye exhaled slowly as she listened intently to every word that flowed from Datsun's soft lips. It felt like some sort of song when he talked about his wife. 'She must of been so beautiful.'  
  
"And those..." There was a long pause as tears began to threaten to drop from Datsun's cold blue eyes. Faye saw those tears began to well up in his eyes, and her tears as well began to threaten to drop. Datsun bit his bottom lip and continued.  
  
"And those... those lips...there was a whole other world in those lips." A single tear began to slowly make it's way down Datsun's cold cheek, so did Faye's. Another single tear fell slowly down Datsun opposite cheek. Faye stared intently back at Datsun with watering eyes. Datsun sniffed, and wiped the single tear furiously away with the back of his hand.  
  
"I blamed myself for a while. I kept on thinking that if I had walked a little bit faster, or hadn't stopped at the flower store, then she would still be in my arms." Datsun snorted.  
  
"It's amazing how a 2 second difference can change your life forever..... I could of been there.... I could of stopped it!" Datsun yelled a banged his angry fist hard against the solid oak table. Faye jumped up startled as Datsun slammed his fist against the cold table..The loud bang rang through out the apartment. Faye's fat tubby cat perked it's head up surprised by the loud bang, but soon yawned widely and laid it's head back down.  
  
Faye sat motionless in her big oak chair. She didn't know what to do or what to say to make Datsun feel any better except to say nothing at all. She stared back at him with soft emerald green eyes. Datsun was now the one who couldn't bare to look into Faye's emerald green eyes. He felt so ashamed to express himself his feelings to someone, and to frighten Faye in such a barbaric way.  
  
"I'm sorry Faye...I just got a little caught up..." Datsun apologized in a low faltering voice. Faye shook her beautiful head lightly, her beautiful long violet curly locks swayed with her head.  
  
"It's alright, I felt like that for a while too...If only I paid a little more attention to him, or loved him even more than he would of never of left me." Faye smiled lightly trying to make Datsun feel better. Faye knew that Datsun was in more pain then she would ever be. It must be so difficult to loose someone that you loved that much for such a long time.  
  
"But you can't blame yourself.. You're not the one who pulled the trigger." Datsun's eyes widened at that remark, but then slowly went back to it's normal size.. Faye gave him a curious look. 'Was it something I said?' Faye thought to herself. After several minutes, Datsun composed himself, and finally forced himself to look into Faye's glimmering eyes. Faye stared back at him with a small smile. Datsun knew she was just forcing a smile to try to make him feel better.  
"You're right Faye..." Datsun sighed softly letting out all of his frustration in the cold stale air. It still continued to lightly drizzle outside. Faye could hear the loud rain drops from the drains hit the floor loudly, It was so calming to listen to. Datsun closed his eyes and took a loud deep breath in, the sensation of the smell of rain cleared his senses free of any stress.  
  
"I shouldn't blame myself for her death, but I do blame myself for not capturing the man who shot my wife. I blame myself for that." Datsun exclaimed in a stern voice. Faye nodded her head softly and chewed on her smooth bottom lip. Datsun stared off into the living room windows where he could see streams of rain water pour down the windows, and softly fall to the wet ground below  
  
"Perhaps one day you will find him." Faye simply said.  
  
Minutes had passed, and the soft rain still continued to fall. Faye shivered lightly, it was beginning to become very cold in the apartment. Faye brought her baby pink robe closely around her body, covering her revealing silk midnight black nightgown. Datsun frowned.  
  
"Looks like the rain isn't going to let up anytime soon." Datsun said in a cheery tone trying to make the atmosphere a little less depressing. Faye looked at the living room windows behind her, and turned back around.  
  
"It's only a light drizzle, it'll go away soon." Faye replied back. She was still sullen from their long talk about such depressing pasts. It seemed like everyone in the world had such terrible past, but I guess that's how life goes sometimes.  
  
The rain continued to fall, and the two heartbroken and lonely lovers sat across from each other in their giant oak chairs. Datsun hated to see Faye look so sad , she was so beautiful when her face was lit up and happy. Datsun sighed at the fact knowing that he had caused her to be so sad, he was the one who brought up her past with Spike, and told her about how his wife died.  
  
"Faye, I am sorry... I shouldn't of came here to ask you about Spike." Datsun apologized. Faye gave him a sideways glance, and chuckled making her bright green eyes lit up like two precious gems again.  
  
"It's perfectly alright Lt. It's your job anyway.. And you were right.. It did feel better to talk to some one about it." Faye said with a smile. Datsun sighed a sigh of relief, he knew that she was going to be okay about this now, and not regret it later.  
  
A couple minutes more had passed, Faye glanced at the clock that hung just right above Datsun's head, it was now exactly midnight. Faye's eyes began to droop as the hours were taking an effect on her. Datsun yawned widely and tapped his mouth as the sleepiness was overcoming him.  
  
"Faye?"..Datsun softly asked... Faye slightly opened one almost half closed eye.  
  
"There's something you forgot to mention." Faye's other eye opened right at the same level as the other one. Faye peered at Datsun who now had on a serious face. The rain began to pour a little more harder now, and a tiny roll of thunder boomed in the distance.  
  
"Why....why..did Spike leave you?" Faye's eyes widened, she definitely didn't want to bring up that bit of information back up, but then again what was stopping her? There was nothing to hide anymore, since she told her story, and why stop now?'  
  
"Well... he left me for his ex- girlfriend." Faye said in a soft hesitant voice.. Datsun's eye brows lifted slightly. There was a sudden thunder clap and the lights flashed quickly. Both Faye and Lt. Datsun glanced up at the flickered lights, and looked strangely back at each other.  
  
"What happened? Why?" Datsun asked curiously in a small demanding tone. Faye shrugged her shoulders, and sighed.  
  
"Well, he got a message from her one day, and left about 2 hours after that, and never came back." The rain began to fall even more louder now.  
  
"What's her name Faye?" Datsun asked curiously in a demanding sort of voice. Datsun was acting strangely, he was so demanding, so curious.. The pure driving rain was pouring at it's hardest now.  
  
"Some lady named.. Julia.." Faye simply said as she stared back at Datsun.... Datsun's eyes widened largely as he heard that immortal word... Faye looked curiously back at a shocked Datsun. 'Why is he so socked?' Faye thought to herself in her perplexed head.  
  
"Wha..What? What's wrong?" Faye asked curiously.. Datsun quickly snapped back into reality as he heard Faye's soft angelic voice. Datsun was about to respond to Faye's question, but stopped when there was a sudden turn of the doorknob..  
  
Someone was coming in......  
  
**************************************************************************** ** (A/N) DUN DUN DUN!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHHAA!!!! BUAHAHAA!!! Yes, yes, I know I am evil lol.. Please don't call the village people and come after me w/ giant torches. =D Sorry for the long wait for the chapter! I have school, 2 softball teams, 2 choirs, and babysitting! The only time I get to write is only like an hour a day, so please don't hate me. ::beg:: How did you guys like the chapter?!? Any Reviews anyone? Feel free to give me any kind of advice, comments, suggestions, questions? Anything at all, you got it =D I will continue the next chapter very soon, because I have a long vacation on the way so YES! =D It's going to be a good one! =D KISSES!!! XOXOXO! **************************************************************************** **  
  
Next Chapter...Chapter 3: Swordfish on the Radar.... 


	3. Swordfish on the Radar

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop ::sigh:: I wish I owned Spike though....  
  
*(A/N) First off I just want to say THANK YOU all so much for all your reviews! They were all so very kind, and made me so happy! You guys inspire me! *HUGS*  
  
*I wanna thank my two best friends, Angel and Chesca, for helping me on some of the story ideas, thanks you guys! I love you two so much you have no idea! =D*  
  
*Chapter 3: Swordfish on the Radar*  
  
Jet laid back peacefully in his comfy captains chair in the front cabinet of the Bebop as it soared peacefully through the vast space. Jet inhaled slowly, he carefully rested his strong crossed legs on the controls in front of him, and rested his heavy head on his outstretched hands behind him. He was truly at peace at the moment.  
  
The Bebop soared soundlessly through space, only the light purr of the engine was heard to Jet. Jet inhaled deeply, breathing in the fresh cold mint air of relaxation. There were absolutely no distractions, no arguing, no talking, and definitely no Ed at the moment. Jet took a quick glance behind him, Ed floating in the air fast asleep occasionally mumbling to herself about food, Ein the dog slept peacefully at her side. Jet turned back around and smirked a happy grin. 'This is truly the life' Jet told himself.  
  
Complete silence........  
  
A loud piercing beep jerked Jet out of his precious relaxation. Jet looked around furiously for where the loud piercing beep was coming from. The loud piercing beep continued over and over again making Jet go crazy, he continued furiously looking around for the loud beep, but no luck. After about a minute of loud annoying beeping, Jet finally found the source of madness, it was coming from under his feet that were rested up upon the controls, Jet quickly hurled his strong legs from the controls, he saw a immediate red flashing button that was flashing in rhythm to the loud beeping. Jet quickly pushed down the button, and the loud annoying beeping immediately stopped, Jet sighed a long sigh of relief, now that the loud beeping had finally stopped, but something caught Jet's eye. Something soundless continued to flash green. Jet leaned in to take a better look at the mysterious flashing. It was the radar screen, and a little red dot was flashing on the screen, and was moving fast towards the blue dot on he screen that appeared to be the Bebop.  
  
"What the hell?!" Jet said in a breathless tone. Jet looked at the little screen that was next to the radar. The screen had the words 'Hammerhead', 'Redtail', and 'Swordfish' on it. The large 'Swordfish' word flashed brightly blue. Jet quickly glanced back at the radar screen the red dot began to come closer to the bright blue dot that was the Bebop. "Is that?.. The swordfish?" Jet asked into the cold space air.  
  
Jet could only think of only one immortal name that popped into his mind.  
  
"....Spike..." Jet uttered soundlessly.... A moment of silence passed when a familiar voice boomed loudly over the Bebop intercom..  
  
"...Jet?...Are you there?"  
  
...Jet completely froze....It was Spike........  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The door swung open wide to reveal a smiling happy tall lanky man with light blue silver dripping wet short hair. His soaking wet long tan trench coat clung to his slender waist and his expensive looking dark brown leather boots were soaked all the way down to the sole. Despite this wet mans miserable state he still managed to keep a dashing wide smile on his cold wet wind blown face.  
  
The wet man quickly peeled off his wet long coat with a shiver and threw it carelessly on the cherry oak coat hangar beside him. The mysterious man was wearing a slightly wet midnight black work sweater underneath, and a nice matching pair of black dress pants.  
  
The cold tall man blew his hot breath into his clenched freezing hands in attempt to try to warm them up. He quickly shut the door behind him, took off his ruined leather boots, pushed them aside to dry and walked towards the living room.  
  
"Faye?... Honey?...I'm home!...." He yelled into the stale air that smelled strongly of cigarettes and old coffee.  
  
The mysterious tall lanky man stopped dead in his wet tracks when he noticed two pairs of cold misty eyes staring back at him from a grey smoky dinning room table. He recognized one pair of familiar sparkling emerald green eyes that smiled lovingly back at him from across the room, but the other male light blue eyes were stranger to him. Blue eyes met blue eyes...  
  
"Hi love, welcome home." Faye piped cheerfully almost nervously with a wide grin on her glorious shining face. The tall mystery man stared questioningly back at a beautiful smiling Faye, stealing a few curious glances back at the stranger across the table from his Faye. Datsun stared back at the mysterious invader with equal curious glances, he looked awfully familiar. He looked like someone from his past.  
  
There was a long awkward silence between the three of them. The two men continued to stare curiously back at each other, while Faye continued to smile clueless.  
  
"Ummm.." The man uttered waiting for Faye to explain why this strange man was in their house. Faye continued to smile back at the both of them when she finally got the hint.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, bad with manners... Lt. Datsun this is my fiancee Julian.. Julian, this is Lt. Datsun, he stopped by to ask me a few questions." Faye explained while gracefully floating a straight hand in the air as a kind gesture towards one another. Julian and Lt. Datsun smiled politely at one another. Both dazzling white smiles lit up the room.  
  
"A Lt.? Alright what has Faye done this time?" Julian said jokingly. Faye gaped playfully at that comment. Datsun lightly chuckled, his light blue eyes twinkled in the soft light.  
  
"Nothing at all, I came here to ask her about an old friend." Datsun explained nicely.  
  
"Oh, Okay, well It's a pleasure to meet you Lt." Julian said nicely while walking closer to him, and offering out a hand to shake. Datsun stood up and warmly shook his hand as Julian strongly shook it back.  
  
Datsun studied Julian's features strongly, he was a handsome man, no more older than 35. He had short blue hair that at the moment clung to his face as the water droplets rolled off, and he had kind light blue eyes, but they had a story behind them just like Faye's eyes had. He looked so familiar..  
  
Datsun let go of Julian's strong grip and smiled.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you too, sorry if I have kept Faye away from you, I just needed to ask her a few questions."  
  
"No not at all, as a matter of fact throw her in jail while I go dry off." Julian said with a dashing smile that resembled a playfully young boy. Datsun mumbled a laugh as he sat back down, while Faye pouted like a teenage school girl.  
  
"Hey! You big jerk, you are supposed to be nice to me." Faye said defensively while she playfully punched him on the shoulder. Julian smiled with a smug smile, and lightly tapped her back with the tip of his elbow.  
  
Datsun smiled at their playfulness, Faye looked happy for one time in the whole night. Julian seemed like a nice man, a man that looked like he treated Faye like a princess that she deserved to be treated like.  
  
"Oh yeah? I'm your fiancee I can be mean to you anytime I want." Julian played back, and cupped Faye's face with his freezing cold hands, and gave her a light kiss on her rosy red warm cheek warming her face back up. Faye shivered at the touch of his cold lips against her warm cheek, but the coldness slowly ebbed away as his lips warmed up her cold bitten cheek.  
  
"I am going go dry off and get warm, be good."  
  
"I'm always good." Faye replied defensively back, Julian chuckled at that comment.  
"Sure you are love. I'll let you get back to your questioning Lt. Feel free to arrest her whenever you feel like it." Julian said jokingly. Datsun chuckled showing his beautiful straight teeth. Faye gasped and lightly pushed him away.  
  
"Go dry off meany." Faye demanding with a pout on her precious rosy warm face.  
  
"Will do, excuse me Lt." Julian bowed, and Datsun nodded along politely. Julian ran quickly upstairs, a trail of rain drops dribbled behind him.  
  
Faye sighed as she watched her beloved fiancee Julian run up stairs and out of her sight. She wanted to feel his sweet touch and kiss on her again. She felt Datsun light baby blue eyes watch her. Faye turned around to meet his sweet eyes.  
  
"He's a real nice guy Faye, you two look really happy."  
  
"Yes, he's great." Faye replied while sighing happily.  
  
The clock that hung just above Datsun head now read midnight. Datsun yawned widely and checked his silver wrist watch, it read the same thing.  
  
"My, look at the time, I should start to get going now." Datsun managed to sound out over his massive yawn. Faye's mouth opened slightly, and looked at the clock above his head.  
  
"But it's pouring outside, you can stay longer if you would like?" Faye asked with a concerned look on her face. It hurt Datsun to see Faye's concerned look, she should always smile.  
  
"I'm afraid not Miss Valentine, it's getting late, and you and your fiancee should spend time with each other."  
  
"Are you sure? Are you done with the questioning?" Faye asked with her unwavering concerned look. Datsun pulled out his giant oak chair and stood up.  
  
"I'm afraid I didn't get all the answers I wanted, but there can be other days for that, if you don't mind of course?" Datsun asked while swinging his dark brown trench coat off the back of the oak chair, and back onto his lean frame.  
  
Faye softly shook her head no. "No, I don't mind, there are some things I would like to ask you as well Lt." Faye softly replied. Datsun smiled a dashing smile, and starting walking towards the front door, Faye followed closely behind.  
  
Faye and Datsun both reached the front door. The rain was still pouring outside the apartment building, never letting up for a second. Faye opened the closet door behind Datsun, and pulled out a long navy blue umbrella with a dark oak wooden handle.  
  
"Here take this, you're going to need it in the rain." Faye said handing Datsun the long umbrella.. Datsun pushed away the umbrella from Faye's generous hands.  
  
"No thanks, I have my own.."  
  
"Oh..Okay.." Faye said softly while setting the long navy blue umbrella against the wall beside her.  
  
"Oh! Your cigarettes." Faye exclaimed as she turned around to go get them from the oak table.  
  
"No, it's okay, you keep em, it's just one pack it won't hurt you to indulge yourself every once in a while." Faye smiled at the thought of that, one pack wouldn't hurt.  
  
Datsun hitched up the long collar on his jacket and smiled.  
  
"Well Miss Faye Valentine..It's been a pleasure." Datsun said pleasantly. Faye smiled widely.  
  
"Same here."  
  
Datsun was about to open the front door when Faye gently placed her hand flatly on the front door, stopping Datsun's actions.  
  
"Wait..." Faye blurted out.. Datsun peered back at her curiously waiting for an explanation. Faye stared back at Datsun with tired emerald green eyes.  
  
"There's just one thing I don't understand..."  
  
"What is it?" Datsun asked curiously while letting go of the gold doorknob.  
  
"What do you want with Spike anyway?"  
  
Datsun stared back at Faye with a wide smile. Faye waited for an answer.. No answer came..Datsun reached for the doorknob again.  
  
"You're a great woman Faye Valentine, Julian is a lucky guy." Datsun complimented with a dazzling bright smile. Faye peered at him with an inquisitive look 'What kind of answer is that?' Faye thought to herself.  
  
Faye took her hand off the door, and Datsun turned the doorknob.  
  
"Leaving already?" said a voice from the staircase, both Faye and Datsun looked up at the familiar soothing male voice. It was a dried smiling Julian. Julian was now changed into a navy blue shirt, and some matching flannel pajama pants. His face was dried of any water, and his hair lightly flared up. Julian gazed down at the both of them with a towel hanging around his neck and a bright smile. Datsun smiled back up at him.  
  
"I'm afraid so, It's getting late.. It's nice to have met you Julian."  
  
"Same here." Julian replied back with a polite smile. Datsun opened the door.  
  
"Goodnight Faye." Datsun nodded to Faye and stepped out of the door, ascended down the hall, down the stairs, and out of sight. Faye slowly shut the door behind her as Datsun disappeared from her sight, and leaned against the doors frame. 'What does Datsun want with Spike?' She still thought to herself.  
  
Faye went to her window that were on the other side of the living room that overlooked down the street.. She pulled aside the long burgundy shimmer curtains and peered outside through the rain. She saw Datsun walk alone in the cold hard rain, he didn't have an umbrella.  
  
Faye watched Datsun walk slowly through the rain.. Datsun walked with his head low, and his hands in his pockets. 'He looks so sad.' Faye thought to herself. Faye heard the soft footsteps of Julian behind her, he wrapped his strong arms around Faye's lean frame, and kissed her softly on the cheek.  
  
Faye sighed as she felt Julian's now warm lips caress her rosy cheek, he felt so wonderful. Faye placed her hands on top of Julian's. She loved the feel of his broad chest against her, she just loved the feel of him.  
  
"So, why was that Lt. here?" Julian asked as he placed another small kiss on Faye's exposed shoulder. Faye rested her head back on the crook of Julian's neck, lightly brushing her lips on his strong warm neck.  
  
"He just wanted to ask me some questions about someone." Julian lifted his head so he could look at Faye that was resting her head right beside him.  
  
"Oh? And who's that?" Faye lightly smiled and placed a small warm kiss under Julian's jaw.  
  
"No one you know.. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Okay, you ready to go to bed?" Said Julian shaking off the question. Julian quickly kissed Faye's forehead and released her from his warm embrace to walk over to the kitchen for a quick drink of water. Faye whimpered when she couldn't feel his warm embrace any longer, more then ever she just wanted to be held after a long night of questioning, and especially after revealing her sad past with Spike.  
  
Faye watched Datsun finally fade out of sight through the rain. It felt so weird to see Datsun go away for some reason, this was truly a strange night.  
  
"Faye?..You coming to bed?" Julian questioned when Faye didn't answer. Faye snapped out of her trance and quickly let go of the curtain, and turned her head to see Julian standing in the kitchen with a glass of water in one hand, and a wet towel in the other.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec. I am just going to clean up for a second." Faye said referring to the two coffee mugs of Faye's world famous cold coffee.  
  
"Okay." Julian said while chugging down the rest of the water, and placing the glass cup back into the sink. Faye shuffled into the dinning room, grabbed the two coffee mugs that were filled with burnt out cigaret buds, and washed em out in the sink. Datsun's cigarets were still laying on the table waiting to be smoked, but Faye just left them there. 'For another rainy day perhaps.' Faye laughed to herself.  
  
Julian leaned against the kitchen wall waiting for Faye to finish so they could go to bed. Faye finally finished washing out the coffee mugs, and disposing of the cigaret buds. Faye grabbed the kitchen towel to dry her hands when she suddenly squeaked. Julian had just suddenly picked her up effortlessly as if she was a feather, and cradled Faye close to himself like you would a baby. Faye wrapped her shaky stunned arms tightly around Julian's neck for support. Faye looked up at Julian for an explanation for this surprise, but he just smiled back at her with a smug grin.  
  
"Julian..what do you think you are doing?!" Faye yelled. Julian chuckled and lightly kissed Faye on her un expecting open lips.  
  
"What? I'm just carrying you off to bed." Julian simply stated.. Faye chuckled lightly at his dear comment. Faye relaxed in his arms and tightened her arms around his strong neck. He always treated her just like a princess, and Faye thought that she at least deserved to be treated like a princess for once in her life.  
  
Faye smiled back lovingly back at Julian, he was so handsome, his slightly wet hair hung loosely around his forehead, softening his baby blue eyes. She loved him so much. Faye softly kissed Julian on the lips, Julian kissed her back ever so gently. Faye broke the kiss and stared into his baby blue eyes.  
  
"Shall we go to bed m' lady?" Julian asked in a strong gallant knight tone as he puffed up his chest, and turned up his chin. Faye giggled like a blushing maiden, and wrapped her arms tighter around Julian's strong knightly neck. 'It's just like some sort of fairytale.' Faye told herself.  
  
"Aye m' lord, aye." Faye purred as she sighed happily as she closed her eyes, and rested her head against Julian's strong broad chest. She inhaled all of his scent, he smelled so wonderful, like raindrops and vanilla. She smiled.  
  
Faye giggled lightly as Julian started walking towards the stairs and up to the bedroom. As they started walking upstairs towards the bedroom, Julian asked.  
  
"Faye?" Julian asked softly.  
  
"Hmm?" Faye mumbled against his chest still enjoying the feel of him against her.  
  
"Have you been smoking?"  
  
Faye let out a burst of laughter and kissed him on the cheek .  
  
"Oh Julian, you silly boy..." Faye laughed.  
  
Both Julian and Faye ascending happily towards their room. The rain still continued to fall outside, but to Faye it was nothing but clear blue skies for days and days inside their tiny apartment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's Lunkhead- Lunkhead!" Ed screamed gleefully at the side of Jet's head. Jet covered his ears in pain when Ed screamed into them.  
  
"I can see that Ed!" Jet yelled back at Ed.  
  
Ed quickly pressed the respond button.  
  
"WAIT!" Jet yelled at Ed, trying to stop her from pushing the button, but it was too late.  
  
"Lunkhead!!" Ed shouted cheerfully into the intercom. Jet let out a embarrassed sigh and covered his face in his hands by Ed's stupidity.  
  
"Hey there Ed." said Spike said with a bored tone, but kept a smile on his face, it was good to hear Ed's annoying voice again. "Is Jet there Ed?" Spike asked Ed again curiously. Ed dumbly shook her head up and down frantically.  
  
"Yes - Yes Lunkhead- Lunkhead! Jet-Jet right here!" Ed giggled stupidly. Jet rolled his big brown eyes and roughly pushed Ed to the side. Ed floated back in the air with her tongue hanging out.  
  
"What do you want Spike?!" Jet yelled roughly into the intercom. Spike was taken back by this obvious grouchy voice.  
  
"I just want to come in, mom, is that okay?" Spike asked . Jet gritted his teeth at the mother comment.  
  
"Of course not!!" yelled Jet defiantly crossing his arms and looking away from the small green button next to the intercom button that opened the hangar so the ships could come in.  
  
"WHAT?!!?! Come on Jet lemme in!" Spike yelled back through the intercom. Jet shook his head no.  
  
"No Spike, not this time, go to some hotel."  
  
"Jet, have you lost your mind?!? Let me in!"  
  
"NO!" Jet screamed loudly causing the paper cup of cold coffee beside him to vibrate. There was a long pause between the two feuding men. Ed floated clueless behind Jet, Ein the dog floated closely beside, she couldn't figure out why Jet was being so stubborn? It was only Spike.  
  
Jet continued to fume with his arms tightly crossed over his chest refusing to let Spike in. The long silence continued, until Spike spoke very softly.  
  
"Jet, I don't know why you are mad, but can you at least let me in so we can talk about it? I have no where else to go."  
  
"NO!.. HEY...ED!" Jet rolled his eyes and sighed, slinking down in his chair, because just then Ed jumped at the hangar button letting Spike in.  
  
"Thanks!" Spike yelled a sign of gratitude. Ed stared furiously into Jet's brown eyes, Jet looked quizzically back up at her. This was new, Ed was never mad about anything.  
  
"Don't be so stubborn Jet, it's only Spike.." Ed told Jet and floated off with Ein the dog towards the hangar where Spike was boarding.  
  
Jet sighed an exasperated sigh, and floated off behind Ed as well to go and meet a man called Spike, that they haven't seen in 3 years.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was still raining hard outside, the cold air blew the balcony curtains softly into the air filling the room with a cool windy breeze. Faye shuddered as she felt the cold breeze brush across her bare skin.  
  
Faye listened to the rain fall hardly on the balcony, she loved the sound of the patter of rain outside, it was so peaceful. Faye gently turned onto her side, the soft warm mattress conformed to her new curves as she turned over. She watched the sheer red curtains flow into the air as the cold wind hit them. The smell of the cold wind refreshed Faye's senses, she loved the smell of rain.  
  
So many thoughts and memories were running through Faye's head, she thought of things like what Datsun wanted with Spike? .. Faye wondered what Spike was doing this exact same moment? Was he laying in bed like Faye, maybe even thinking about her? Or was he lying in bed naked with Julia.. Faye grimaced at that thought, and sat up. Her beautiful long locks of violet hair flowed behind her, and lightly fell softly on her squared shoulders.  
  
Julian was in the bathroom brushing his teeth, Faye watched him brush his teeth with every stroke, Faye smiled, she never thought of just how beautiful he really was until that exact moment. His tall lean muscular frame leaned over the sink as he brushed his teeth, his bare chest was well chiseled with every muscle, he didn't have any hair on his chest at Faye's request, she hated men with hairy chest.  
  
Faye smiled as she brought her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. He looked so handsome, his short light blue silvery hair hung down around his forehead as he leaned over the sink to spit out the toothpaste foam. Julian dipped his hands under the faucet to collect water and wash his face.  
  
Although Faye loved Julian very much, they still haven't done..it...She didn't know why, but she just couldn't do it, she decided that it was because that she would rather do..it.. After they're married to make it special. Faye was no virgin, she lost her virginity to Spike a long time ago, but she didn't want to loose Julian like she lost Spike. She wanted their bonding to be special, and Julian totally understood that.  
  
Faye glanced at the alarm clock beside her bed, it flashed 2:30 a.m.. Her and Spike would already have had sex 3 times by now, and be sleeping in each others arms. Faye sighed thinking about that memory.  
  
Faye laid out her beautiful long legs and walked over to the balcony window, where the curtains blew softly into the air. The cold wind blew lightly over her small lean frame as she walked over to the balcony window. Her long violet hair lightly rustled in the wind as if waves were too on water.  
  
Faye stood just an inch outside where the rain was falling. The cold spray of rain drops tickled her toes, and made them wiggle. There was nothing but the rain, it was too dark to see anything beyond her balcony. Faye looked up into the stormy night time sky, there was nothing but dark navy blue clouds up ahead. Faye thought back to one particular memory..  
  
~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Faye, you're shivering love, come to bed." Spike said in a low whispering breath against Faye's cold ear.. Faye closed her eyes as she felt Spike's arms wrapped strongly around her waist, and pull her to him. A small warm kiss was placed against Faye's rosy cheeks. Faye inhaled his sweet scent of cigarettes, and vanilla, he always smelled the same and Faye loved it.  
  
"In a minute, just listen to the rain with me.. stay just like this.." Faye said in a low femine whisper. Faye could feel Spike's smile against her cheek as he hugged her closer.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
The rain continued to fall as Spike and Faye held themselves in each others arms occasionally exchanging sweet nothings into each others ears.. The cold night went on and they held eachother strong..Just Like This...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
  
"Faye honey, come to bed, you're shivering.."  
  
Faye tensed slightly at Julian words, but then relaxed realizing it was only him who said it.. Julian slowly walked behind Faye and wrapped his strong protecting arms around her tiny waist. Faye inhaled his new warm scent deeply, he smelled like toothpaste and shampoo now.  
  
"I'll come in just a second. I just want to listen to the rain for a little while." Faye said while wrapping her cold arms around his.  
  
"Okay, I'll wait in bed." Julian said and placed a small quick kiss on Faye's cheek. Faye's eyes widened as she felt Julian's grip loosen, Faye quickly tugged at his hands to stop him.  
  
"No..Listen with me..Stay just like this..."  
  
"As you wish." Julian said in a whispering tone against Faye's cold ear as he placed a warm kiss against her cheek. Faye sighed sweetly.  
  
The rain continued to fall as Julian and Faye held each other closely. Faye watched the rain intently, each drop that fell from the sky and washed away on the ground were Faye's precious memories of Spike. She once loved Spike with all her heart, but as the rain fell it began to wash away all her memories of him, one drop was his smell, another was his smile, third drop his discolored eyes, fourth drop his warmth, and fifth his heart. Faye once loved every single thing about Spike, but now as she was held in Julian's strong arms and watched the rain fell she was starting a new life, a new life without Spike, without her past. All that remained ahead was the future, a happy future with Julian...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*(A/N) So? So? how'd you like it? I cut it short this time, I felt like you guys couldn't wait to find out who the mysterious fiancee was. =D Sorry that I didn't finish the rest of the story on our dear Spike, but I will continue that on next chapter. Any Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please feel free to speak your mind =D Hugs n kisses.* 


	4. AN

(A/N) Holy freaken gees.. I am so sorry you guys. It's been so long since I've updated, and just so many things have been going on. I kind of lost interest there for a while, but the story is still brewing in my head. I know some of you have been waiting very patiently for the next chapter to come, and yes it is coming. I just had an unfortunate accident where my dad deleted all of my files!! I was done with my 4 chapter too, all I needed to do was edit it..Shit happens..lol.. So yes, I am in the process of writing the 4th chapter as we speak, and I promise it will be done in about a month tops! I know that's not promising when it's been god knows how long since I've last updated, but it is coming!..Terribly sorry again for everything mates, My Immortal will continue.

Chanel...(Elora Dannon)

Thanks to my babe for pushing me lol, Love you sweetie!


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1: Morning Sun, and Same ...

**(A/N) So after much debate my dear readers, I've decided to make this into a two part story, seeing as it would make it easier for me to write, and not be overwhelmed by it. It would get the story out quicker to you wonderful supportive people who have been very patient with me. Sorry this didn't come sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own Cowboy Bebop, though some lonely nights I wish I did.**

**Part 1: Morning Sun, and Same old Bebop**

Sunlight flittered through the open terrace doors. A gentle breeze blew softly, rustling the white see through curtains. The bright sunlight gently cascaded into a glowing warmth upon Faye's ivory cheek. Faye breathed in a deep breath of that fresh spring air. She loved the scent of fresh spring flowers and chamomile in the morning especially after the down poor of rain last night. Faye fidgeted slightly, cursing the, although beautiful sun for disturbing her perfect slumber. Faye rolled over to her side reaching for that never-ending source of warmth and comfort.… Nothing…. Faye's groggy head immediately propped up, and searched through her half-blurry vision for her love, Julian, was nowhere to be found, the spotless white sheets were rumpled slightly and the blankets slightly askew. Faye sighed, but suddenly noticed a single stemless red rose top of his white pillow, and a folded piece of note the word _Faye_ on the front. Faye smiled widely.. '_What a sweet heart'_ Faye thought to herself. Faye pushed the heavy blankets back and gingerly touched the sweet petals of the red rose. Faye picked up the rose and brought it to her nose to breathe in that deep scent of wonderful. The dark red contrasted beautifully against Faye's classic ivory flawless skin. Faye placed the rose back, and grabbed the letter with her name on it. Faye flipped open the little white card and read..

_Dear Faye,_

_Sorry to have left you without saying goodbye, you looked so peaceful that I didn't have the heart to disturb you. I've gone to work, and I'll be home later tonight, I love you dearly, and I hoped you enjoyed the red rose, it's freshly picked like you like it. _

_Julian_

Faye grinned widely, and clutched the card tightly to her heart. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Julian. Faye glanced at the analog clock on her nightstand. _11:00 a.m. _on the dot, Faye couldn't believe how late she slept in, she usually got up around 9:00 a.m. took a long warm bath, and started to do chores, plus get to see Julian go off to work, and share a long intimate kiss with him before he went. Faye inched closer to Julian's side of the bed, she could smell the clean scent of him. Faye clutched his pillow and buried her face into it, oh how she missed him already, it wouldn't be home until around midnight! Faye let out a long exasperated breath, rolled over, and looked out the window. The skies were blue as blue could get, and the sunlight broke through in tiny sunbeams all across the room. The birds chirped cheerfully outside, and sounds of life chimed softly outside. _'I suppose a small nap won't hurt anything'_ Faye thought to herself, and pulled the covers closer up to her neck, and closed her eyes. The warm summer breeze continued to blow gently as the hours passed over Faye's peaceful sleeping form..

* * *

"SPI SPI!!!!!!" Ed screamed gleefully as she jumped frantically into Spike's unexpected open arms, Ein the dog following closely behind.

"Hey Ed, how you doin?" Spike asked back happily. It was truly good to see Ed's smiling face again, he needed someone to be happy when they saw him, and he hadn't had that in a long time.

"Ed missed you yes she did!" Ein barked happily along. Spike let go of Ed to take a good look at her. _'God, she's all grown up!' _Spike thought to himself. Ed no longer had her boyish looking ponytail anymore, but had it grown her hair out down to her shoulder, and had one side clipped up in a yellow rubber ducky clip, it was good to see that she still had some of her childish charm. She at least grew 3 inches, and her body was no longer ahem young. She no longer wore her old clothes, but a dark pink tank top, and some dark denim jeans.

"Wow, Ed, you have really grown up kid." Spike sat amazed while patting her on her head, messing up her clipped back hair slightly. Ein the dog scratched at Spike's leg for attention.

"Yep yep! Ed is now 16!" Ed chimed gleefully with a wide smile on her face. Ein the dog barked again. Spike finally noticed him.

"Hey, how you doing mutt?" Spike asked as he bent down and scratched Ein behind the ears. Ein the dog wagged his tail gratefully at the attention. Spiked picked up Ein looked around the hanger, the bebop hanger looked the same as always, nothing much had changed, except that the Redtail was missing, was Faye not here, Spike immediately thought to himself, but Spike quickly shrugged it off. Faye always was out and about, and her ship might be in the shop with all the trouble that she gets into. Spike shivered with anticipation he couldn't wait to see Faye, and the surprised look on her face when she sees him, this was going to be truly a precious moment.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!" Jet's voice thundered throughout the hanger. Ein the dog quickly jumped out of Spike's arms at the loud angry voice that boomed. Both Spike's and Ed's head jolted upwards to the origin of the loud angry voice. Jet was atop the steel balcony with his arms crossed, and his usual mean old scowl.

"Well, nice to see you too Jet, How have you been, how's the family?" Spike asked casually taking a cigarette out of his coat pocket and lighting it. Jet's face stay the same, obviously not amused by Spike's smart-ass comment. Spike let out a long stream of smoke.

"Oh come on Jet what is your problem? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"It's been 3 years Spike, 3! Since you disappeared into fat air with your big head!" Jet yelled gripping the steel bars of the balcony infront of him. Jet's angry mood was starting to rub off onto Spike.

"Is that why your mad, cause I didn't kiss you goodbye?" Spike said jokingly back. _'God, what's stuck up Jet's ass?' _Spike thought to himself.

"More like someone else you didn't'…er…NEVERMIND!! GO THE FUCK AWAY! I WANT YOU OUT!!" Jet screamed into the cold stale air, and then turned and stomped off.

"Jesus, what the hell is his problem?" Spike asked Ed, but Ed merely shrugged her shoulders. Spike laughed slightly, and grabbed her around the shoulders friendly.

"Come on you." Spike said as he scrambled Ed's hair playfully. "Lets go" Spike and Ed walked happily through the hanger towards the main living area, Ein the dog trotted closely behind wagging his tail as he went.

* * *

Faye's violet eyes fluttered open. The room was now more a slightly golden tone, and the gentle breeze turned into a chilly refreshing flare. Faye glanced at her clock on the nightstand..3:30 p.m. Faye took in a long breath of fresh cold air. '_I should start getting up now' _Faye said aloud to no one. Faye threw her heavy comfy blankets off of her, sat up, and stretched fully. Faye looked out her balcony windows, the sun was still shinning, the birds still chirping, and the sounds of life were still as constant as before. Faye loved waking up every morning, well afternoon, to all these sounds and warmth, it was much different from waking up in a cold steel room with no sunlight ever coming in.. Just complete darkness, but there was something that always made up for that. Faye woke up every morning to two strong hands enveloping her in their warmth, pressed strongly to _his_ body, and nothing else seemed to matter. Faye quickly shook her head. _'God Faye what made you think of that?!'_ Faye flopped her legs over the side of the bed, and walked into the bathroom, pinning up her long beautiful hair as she went.

Faye practically had her life laid out in front of her now; she didn't even remember that easy go lucky free spirit, Faye Valentine, anymore. It was as if she died right at the moment she left the Bebop forever, and the new Faye was born. The new Faye who was so proper, nice, and clean cut, and the Faye that had a boyfriend who loved her dearly. Faye loved her new life. It may have not been what she always dreamed of, but a new life indeed.

"Alright Faye Valentine," Faye said as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, "Lets start getting ready for a new day." Faye went to her giant oval shaped tub and turned the silver hot and cold knobs. Pure crystal water came steaming in refreshing Fay's groggy senses. It was going to be a long day indeed.

* * *

"Holy crap, you've done a lot of work with the place Ed." Spike chimed sarcastically while looking around the room that hadn't changed since he last step his foot in 3 years ago. Every single detail down to the last cup of empty ramen was still in the same exact place, except, there was something different about, some kind of energy that was missing from it.

"Yep, Yep, painted the walls in everything!" Ed wittily replied back as she plopped herself down in front of her computer and started furiously typing away. Spike sat down on the old worn out sofa in the middle of the room, and took out another cigarette from his coat pocket and lit it.

"So Ed, What's new?" Spike asked Ed while blowing out a long silver stream of smoke. Ed didn't answer him but merely stopped to strap on her dorky goggles and continue to type furiously again. Spike rolled his eyes "_Yup, nothing has changed." _Spike said comically to himself. Spike looked around the room once more. Everything was in place just as he left, but something was different, it seemed so cold and distant as if it's warmth was taken away. Spike shook his head and thought of his warmth. Faye. _His _Faye. God how much he missed her. Spike went three years without her soft touch, her sweet kiss, and of course her feminine scorn. Spike blew out another long stream of silver smoke. This was truly going to be a reunion he would never forget. Speaking of Faye.

"Hey, Ed, where's Faye?" Spike questioned while taking a last puff of smoke and dashing it in the ashtray on the table in front of him.

Silence….

Ed's incessant typing immediately ceased, and she stared blankly into infinite blue glow of her computer screen. Spike eyebrows flew up in question. After a long moment of complete silence Ed shrugged her shoulders slightly and went back to typing.

"Oookkkkkaaayyyyy….." Spike elongated to Ed's silent response. Spike stood up, he couldn't wait any longer, he had to be reunited with his Faye now, and she was probably in her room sleeping, and dreaming of him this very instant.

A sly smirk came upon Spike's lips, he was finally going to be reunited with Faye after three long years.

* * *

**(A/N) Yep, I know I suck but this was the only way I could get it to you guys quicker ) Spike is finally back into the picture, and next chapter we'll see what happens when Spike goes looking for his Faye on the Bebop. Thanks to all the reviewers! You guys are great!**


	6. Part II: Blue Skies and Empty Rooms in F...

**(A/N) Ello ladies and gentlemen! D Here is the part two of the two chapter sequel, hope you enjoy, unfortunately it is cut short.**

**Just to answer some of your questions: Faye is NOT a virgin. Faye had had a sexual relationship with Spike before he left her, you will get details trust me. I think where most of you got the confusion was I think the third chapter; I mentioned that Faye never had sex with Julian. Faye has never had sex with Julian, she just didn't feel right for some reason. Sorry if I did not make that clearer.**

**On regard to Lt. Datsun, he is NOT related to Spike in any way shape or form.** **They do have** **a connection, but you have to pay close attention to the clues that are through out the story, that's how I keep ya'll in suspense D I know I am evil.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop.**

**Part II: Blue Skies and Empty Rooms in Five Steps**

Spike opened up the infamous steel hatched doors that led to only Spike's and Faye's room, and took one brave dominant step in. The resounding thud of his boot echoed down the entire length of the dark circular corridor. Spike peered into the bleak never ending darkness; the only light that dared enter the hallway was the faint light that cascaded behind him. _'Weird, the lights used to automatic.' _Spike pondered to himself. Spike looked up above him, the faint light behind him revealed years of dust, cobwebs, and dirt. It was almost as if this hallway hadn't been used to years. Spike shrugged.

"Well, it's not like Jet and Ed ever clean anyway." Spike took a deep breath in and shut the door behind him. Darkness now enveloped every corner, and closed his eyes; an eerie feeling crept over him. Spike was instantly thrown back into the past, vivid images of lighted corridors and endless halls clouded his vision. Especially one certain memory that he would remember for the rest of his life. _Faye._

Spike opened his discolored eyes and peered into the darkness. The cold stale air clouded Spike's senses and caused a strange shiver up and down his spine. The whole seemed to have caused strange shivers, it felt so different and yet so the same. He was finally back, back to the Bebop, back to his old life. Spike gingerly put his now cold and sweaty hands in his pockets; it was finally time to be reunited with_ his _Faye. Even though the hallway was in complete and utter darkness, Spike, knew the way, he knew it down to the last step, to the last detail as he walked the same path every night he spent on the Bebop. Spike especially knew every detail to Faye's bedroom, down to her single tube of perfume of lavender that she kept on her small drawer that contained all of her most treasured belongings. Spike's head would instantly swim with the scent of lavender as soon as he walked into her room.

Spike breathed in deep, if he tried really hard, he could smell the faint smell of lavender in the cold stale air. He couldn't wait to smell that scent all around him when he was filling her for the first time since their departure. Spike shivered in anticipation, she was in her room ready and waiting for him he just knew it. Spike could no longer wait any longer; Spike took one immortal step forward and started descending into the internal darkness of the future infront of him with nothing behind except the past.

* * *

_Buuuuuuzzzzzzzz!……. _The incredibly loud buzzer of the apartment pierced through the silent air like a bullet. "Holy crap!" Faye exclaimed as she was suddenly thrown out of her deep peaceful trance of soaking in her warm hot bath, splashing water about as she sat abruptly up in her tub. That buzzer only signified one thing; it meant that someone was at her door waiting for her response.

"Who the hell would that be!" Faye questioned as she got out of her warm water embrace and stepped into her blue satin robe. The buzzer sounded again, and this time even louder and more impatient.

"Yeah, yeah I hear you." Faye flew down her flight of stairs quickly drying her long wet hair as she went. The only living thing that was in her downstairs living area was her tubby orange yellow cat that lounged lengthily across her couch. "Thanks for the help pal." Faye said jokingly while her cat yawned widely showing her full set of sharp teeth, and curled up back into a ball. Faye pounded harshly on the response button and yelled into the intercom. "Yeah, what do you want!" Faye didn't mean to sound too harsh, but she didn't like to be disturbed while taking a relaxing baths either. I guess there was still a little of the old Faye Valentine in her after all.

"Ummm... I have a telegram and a small package here for a Miss Faye Valentine?" Cracked a teenage delivery boy's voice, he obviously was still going through Puberty. Faye's eyebrows lifted in question.

"This is Faye, who's it from?"

"Oh gee lady I don't know, I just deliver the messages with the addresses on them." Faye rolled her eyes.

"Alright come on up." Faye pushed down the 'let in' buzzer and the teenage boy descended eagerly up to her apartment. Faye sat on the edge of her couch and pondered. _'Who the hell would send me a telegram?'_ Faye wondered, _'I hope there's nothing wrong.' _An impatient knock at her apartment door broke Faye's train of thought. Faye hurried to the door and looked through her peephole. A small blemish faced boy peered back at her with bright brown eyes. The adolescent boy had on a red jacket and some black pair of pants, and to make his scrawny youthful appearance make him more obvious, he wore his faded old red cap backwards. Faye rolled her eyes yet again and unlocked her bolt lock, but kept the chain one in place and opened the door until the chain stopped it. Faye peeped her head through it, the young scrawny kid peered back and held out a cream colored envelope and a small brown package with another small creamy white envelope on top of it. Faye practically grabbed the packages out of the kid's hands, gave silent thanks and shut the door on his face. The delivery boy's head retreated back slightly at the sudden shut, the boy smiled to himself and muttered in his cracky voice "Damn that lady was hott." Turned and walked down the hall and out of the building.

Faye bolted the door shut once more, and sat down at the end of her couch next to her fat lazy tabby cat and studied the cream colored envelope. The letter was labeled.

Miss Faye Valentine 

_17350 E. Waylay St. Apt. 153_

_Earth._

Faye studied the writing carefully, it didn't look like Julian's writing, and it didn't look like from anyone she knew. _'Like I know much people here anyway.'_ Faye let out an exasperated huff of air, and tore open the top of the envelope and pulled out the single sheet of white paper that waited inside and read it.

_Dear Faye,_

_Thank you for your kind company yesterday. It was truly an honor to have met the infamous"Queen of Hearts." My investigation still stands, and I would like to request another day in which we could meet. Afterall, where else would I get your tasty cold coffee? That's a joke, you should be smiling._

Faye smiled.

_I will come by again in the present future, not quite sure what time, but rest a sure, our paths will cross again shortly. Thank you again for your kind company, I hope our talk made you feel a little bit better. Don't think too much in the past; only think on what's ahead of you._

_Addicted to your Cold Coffee,_

_Lt. Datsun._

Faye let out a small chuckle. "What a sweet man." Faye told her fat tubby cat as she patted her head. Faye then looked at the small brown package beside her, scrawled in male black ink, it said:

_For the Queen of Hearts._

Faye excitedly ripped open the brown package and tipped it over; a pack of Rito Leto's cool cigarettes fell into her lap along with a small folded white note. Faye smiled widely and picked up the note.

_Think of it as the last piece of sweet temptation along with the other pack I left there the other day. I think that cold coffee and cheap cigarettes make the perfect combination don't you? Enjoy_

Faye laughed full heartily, this was such a sweet thing for him to do. "I think I'll have a couple of smokes on the balcony after I finish all the chores, what do you think tubby?" Faye asked her fat cat while the cat groomed himself. "Today is going to be a good day." Faye said with a large smile as she descended back to her room to finish her bath with the cream envelope in one hand and a pack of cigarettes in the other. Her tubby cat wallowed closely behind.

* * *

'Thump…. Thump…. Thump….' Spike's heavy boots echoed as he descended down the dark and empty hallway. The dark hallway remained deathly silent with no sound besides Spike's steps and his fast beating heart. All time seemed to have slowed down during his long walk into darkness, but his heart continued to speed up as Spike neared his immortal destination.

Spike suddenly came to a complete stop, and slowly glanced to his right. A barely visible outlining of a steel gray door stared into Spike's face, it was his own room. A thousand memories hit Spike like a tidal wave; a rush of emotion overcame him as images of Faye flooded his mind; images of her in his arms as they clung to each other against that door, gasping for air as their lips sweetly caressed each other in a heated passion. Spike quickly closed his eyes as if in pain, the sudden rush of ecstasy over his entire body was excruciating, the sudden rush of desire and lust quickly found its way in his groin. Spike nearly groaned at the feel of the heated tingling sensation in his lower region, god he couldn't wait.

Spike drew in a quick breath of relief when the intense sudden rush of desire subsided and an icy chill crept up his spine. Spike could almost feel the iciness of his empty room generate through out the entire room. Spike exhaled as the last ounce of raw lust left his body, and he continued on his way to his desired location.

But there was someone else in that hallway that Spike was not aware of, a pair of dark brown eyes watched Spike go passed him from the depths of the dark corners of the deserted hallway. As if it was some queue, Spike suddenly stopped. He felt a change in the air, something different. After short moments past of nothing, Spike shrugged and continued on his way to his future…

It was there… Only five steps away.. Faye was just beyond that door, that infamous door that Spike had seen countless times on the Bebop. A sudden rush of panic came over Spike; a million thoughts zoomed through his mind like a bullet. For three long years Spike had waited for this exact moment. This moment he would finally be reunited with his Faye.

Spike swallowed through the sudden dryness in this throat. This was it, this was the moment in exactly five steps, and Faye would be back into his life, and back into his arms. Spike drew in a slow deep breath and took once fatal step forward.

One….. The heavy steps echoed immortally through the empty dark hall.

Two……

Three……

Four……..Spike took once deep breath and……

Five……..

Spike stood straight in front of that immortal door, Faye's door… Spike looked down and stared intently on the silver latch and slowly reached down and touched it… Spike's hand quickly recoiled, it was ice cold.. It almost stung painfully as if he was suddenly thrown into a huge tub of ice water..

"That's so weird, her door was never cold." Spike thought to himself. Spike recounted the countless times when Spike stood in front of Faye's door and touched that gentle warm latch as if her own energy was pulsing through it. Spike quickly shook off the thought as if it didn't mean anything.

Spike put his hand back on the painfully icy cold latch and gritted his teeth through the harsh stinging pain…This was it, he was finally going to be reunited…

Spike held his breath, closed his eyes tightly, turned the latch, and pushed the door open with all of his might and… a sudden burst of bright light rushed over him and then….

Nothing…..

* * *

Faye sat down at her large oak table, and impatiently drummed her long fingernails on the wood. Several twisted burnt out cigarette buts lied in a crystal clear ashtray by her, and half of the pack of cigarettes that Lt. Datsun gave her lay even closer… Faye was bored…

Faye had never been so bored since she moved here. She always had something to occupy her time, but Faye had done all her chores in twice the time it would usually take her. Faye glanced around her spotless living room, and kitchen. Her fat lazy cat was sprawled out on the couch as usual, as least the cat had always something to occupy his time.

Faye sunk her head lower to the table with a great humph, and glanced at the giant clock above her head... 8:00 p.m. Julian wouldn't be home for another four hours!

'_God I can't stand being bored!'_ Faye yelled to herself. Faye ran her delicate fingers through her long violet locks in frustration. She had to do something like go crazy for at least one night, and she could be back before Julian got home. A slow wicked smile crept on Faye's porcelain face... Tonight she was going to ditch the mousy housewife persona for one night only, she was going to be Faye... The Queen of Hearts…

* * *

Nothing……

Absolutely nothing……Spike's eyes adjusted to the sudden cold and darkness…. Nothing….

There was no smiling Faye waiting lovingly with open arms for him to bury himself in to completeness in…. No warm soft kiss to greet him hungrily, and finally no warm soft thighs to receive him as they made sweet love for the first time after three long desolate years…..No Faye…

A sudden rush of panic swept over Spike in a suffocating tidal wave, drowning him in a world of death. It was suddenly so hard to breathe as he felt his heart contract forcefully from the sudden harsh reality that his Faye was no longer there…

The air felt like ice cold liquid filling his lungs, drowning him even further to the dark depths below. Spike stood still as a board while the world was crashing down at his feet. The warmness that once filled his body on thoughts of Faye was completely drained and the harsh sting of cold reality reclaimed his body in victory…Faye was gone…

Those words echoed what seem like an eternity through out Spike's mind… His love of his life was gone… It all came flowing back to him like a great flood…That sudden cold memory that Spike had repressed all these years was suddenly playing in Spike's mind with great clarity...

"_Please Spike please don't go ….oh god please don't leave me!..." Faye begged through the harsh tears that marked her flushed face. _

"_I'm sorry Faye…I ...I …h-have to go…" Spike managed to say through his strained voice as he held back hot tears, trying to be strong… _

_Faye sobbed loudly at his words and Spike cringed, his bottom lip quivering at her cry of despair. Faye's bright green eyes were lit up with warm tears that streamed her face. Spike didn't want to leave her at all, but he had to do it. He had to see Julia that had sent a message an hour ago saying that she needed Spike and now.._

"_NO! Spike, oh god stay with me! I NEED YOU SO MUCH!" Faye screamed as she suddenly fell to her knees in front of Spike and clung to his midsection tightly never wanting to let go._

_Spike drew in a deep breath trying to stifle the hoarse cry that desperately wanted to escape his throat. Faye's shrill sobs filled the room making it so hard not to hug her and comfort her. Spike hated it when Faye cried, even worse when he knew that he caused it._

"_Faye please…you're not making this any easier…" Spike said with stunning calmness… Faye gave out another fit of sobs... Spike could feel the hot tears burning into his abdomen._

"_NO! I don't want you to leave! I love you so much. Please!" A single tear dripped down Spike's face at her last words. And he hated himself… _

"_I have to… I'm so sorry." Spike said with a mono tone voice…. Spike closed his eyes tightly as Faye's desperate last cry pierced through the entire universe…_

"_Listen to me…" Spike unhooked Faye's unyielding grip and fell to his knees with her hands held rigidly in his._

"_I have to do this Faye….." Spike brushed away a stray strand of hair that hung loosely over her forehead. _

"_I have to go help her, I owe my life to her Faye, please try to understand this..."_

_Faye choked on her tears, and shook her head rapidly._

"_I'm not stupid Spike; I know you are leaving me for her!" Spike looked into Faye's bright emerald green eyes at her last comment. Faye's teary eyes made her dazzling green eyes like little specks of fireflies in the darkness, Spike suddenly realized at that moment, that Faye was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen in his entire life time, he had to admit even more beautiful than Julia. Spike also realized that he loved Faye with all his heart too, and it broke it into a million pieces about what he was going to just do to his Faye._

_Spike cupped Faye's soft precious face into his hands and lightly kissed her silent tears away that stained her face. Faye closed her eyes tightly at the feather light kisses Spike pressed to both of her eyelids, for at that moment she knew that it would be the last time she would see him. _

"_I do and always will love you Faye." Spike said in immortal words that were only meant for her ears and for her ears only. Another silent tear silently made its way down Faye's cheek, and again Spike kissed them all away._

"_You are the one for me…" Spike stared intently into Faye's emerald eyes, burning into her soul. "You will always be…I just…have to go right now…." _

_Faye looked away at those last immortal words, she just couldn't bear it anymore, but Spike urged her to look at him again._

"_Look at me Faye, look into my eyes!" After long moments, Faye reluctantly finally looked into his wonderful mismatched eyes._

"_I will come back for you, I swear on my soul Faye that I will come back to you!" Spike said in a most serious tone, and as Faye looked closely into his eyes she was suddenly filled with a glitter of hope. Faye gave a slow nod of understanding and Spike kissed her deeply on the lips. Faye wound her arms tightly around his neck, making the sweet kisses deeper as if trying to become one. They kissed like that for a while, never wanting to be the first one to break the kiss for they knew it would be their last for a long time. _

_Spike finally broke the kiss when he had no air in his lungs left to breathe. Faye let of a slow ragged breath and closed her eyes tightly trying to cherish that sweet kiss. Spike lightly kissed both of her eyelids._

"_I love you..." Spike said in an audible sweet whisper, got up, and left out of Faye's life._

_Faye had never felt so lonely in her life. All the warmth that Spike filled her with had suddenly drained away, leaving nothing but an empty coldness. It was so hard to breathe as Faye broke down on the cold hard floor and cried her soul._

A single harsh tear begged Spike for exit, but it didn't come. Spike stared into the empty cold room, the same feeling as he left those warm sweet arms that fateful day. A dark collection of dust lay across Faye's room. The dresser that contained thousands of pictures of just them two at their happiest times now remained bare as a dessert. All that remained of her memorable bed was just an old dingy mattress that Spike had made love to her on countless of times. It was so cold, a once warm room now filled with bitter memories hung in the air. Faye was gone…

As Spike stared into the empty room, sudden rush of determination came over Spike. He had to get Faye back, no matter what. They were meant to be together, and he would stop at nothing to get her back.

Spike was about to turn and go find Faye when he felt that monstrous ominous presence behind him that he had felt on the way there.

"You stupid son of a bitch...How dare you come back here." Said a dark threatening voice, the corner of Spike's mouth twitched a little.

"How you doing Jet?"

* * *

**(A/N) I know I know I am evil, but I had to end it like that... You will get to the conclusion soon enough since I am done with all the boring chapters, we can finally get to the good stuff, HOORAY! )**

**I hoped you guys liked this one, it wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but it's close enough. Feel free to ask any questions or comments, I would more than happy to answer any questions ) **

**Next chapter: Jet confronts Spike, and Faye goes out for a little bad girl stuff D**


End file.
